


Caught on Camera

by Fandom_Trash235



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Humor, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash235/pseuds/Fandom_Trash235
Summary: Reader goes to Kylo with her problems and it ends in sex. Little does she know that the entire incident was caught on video by accident. Now Kylo has to explain himself or risk losing Reader.





	Caught on Camera

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on one of my favourite FRIENDS episodes: The One with the Videotape.

Kylo had set the iPad on his desk, turning the front-facing camera towards him. He was assigned a video project in his Literature class last week and after much research and preparation he was finally getting to the filming portion of the project. Just as he sat down in his desk chair, Y/N walked in. She seemed to be in a bad mood, she had a glare plastered on her features. “Uh- Hey Y/N. What’s up?” Kylo asked as he swiveled the chair around to face her. “Ugh! It’s Hux. He is getting on my nerves! We have this project due in a few weeks and he is going all controlling asshole on me! Everything has to be according to his plan.” Y/N sighed as she plopped down on Kylo’s bed. Kylo sighed; he knew Hux could be a pain in the ass when it came to school projects. Hux always has to be the top of the class. Getting up, he pushed the chair aside and sat down on the bed, next to Y/N’s stretched out form. He decided to take care of this before it blew up into a full on war between Y/N and Hux. The camera, still recording with a now perfect view of the bed, had been completely forgotten.

It had been three weeks since Y/N and Kylo had seen each other. They had ended up naked and entangled in each other’s arms, completely sated. Y/N walked into the triplet’s house, the door already unlocked. “Anybody home?” Y/N called out as she slipped off her coat and shoes and threw them on the back of the couch. “In here!” She heard Matt call out from the living room. She walked down the short hallway and into the living room. Matt and Ben were sitting on the large couch playing a videogame. Phasma walked out of the kitchen at the other end of the room, holding a bowl of popcorn. “So… Y/N, I noticed you haven’t been around recently. Any reason why?” Ben asked, a slight smirk on his face. Y/N glared at him as she sat on the couch next to Matt. Phasma has sat down next to Ben, watching as the boys battle it out onscreen. “No. Why?” Y/N asked with suspicion. She knew that look on Ben’s face. He knew something. “Well I figured we would be seeing more of you since you and Ky hooked up.” Ben winked over at Y/N, the smirk still plastered on his face. Y/N could hear Phasma choke on a few pieces of popcorn on the other side of the couch. Matt paused the game and glanced over at his brother and Y/N. “You what?!” Phasma practically screeched, looking over at the other girl. Y/N looked down at her hands, which rested in her lap. “Uh… yeah. We did. But it was only the one time!” Y/N stated as a blush started to creep up her cheeks. “So, how did it happen? Did you seduce him with your doe eyes?” Ben snickered, he knew he was making you uncomfortable but he was enjoying it. “Actually, it was kind of the other way around. He came on to me.” Y/N said as she looked between Matt, Phasma and Ben. “Let me get this straight, Kylo, lord of solitude, master of the withering stare, came on to you?” Phasma asked as she ate another handful of popcorn. “Uh, yeah? I came over to talk to him and it just kind of went from there. One minute we were bitching about Hux and the next minute we were… umm… naked.” Y/N explained as she averted her eyes. Phasma snorted, Matt raised his eyebrows and Ben laughed. The laughter was cut short as they heard the front door open. Kylo and Hux walked into the living room carrying take out food. “You dog!” Ben cheered as he got up to clap his brother on the back. Kylo, completely confused, gave his brother a questioning look. Hux walked past them both and placed the bags onto the coffee table. He began unloading the containers. “Y/N told us what happened! I can’t believe you seduced poor, innocent little Y/N.” Ben winked in her direction as he gave his brother another pat on the back. Hux looked up from the table towards Y/N and then back towards Kylo, snickering. “I’m sorry, what? I seduced her? She came on to me! She was practically begging me for it!” Kylo exclaimed, crossing his arms. “Uh, no I didn’t. You came on to me!” Y/N shot back, standing up and walking up to Kylo, poking her finger into his chest. By now they had captured everyone’s attention. “I can prove it.” Kylo said in his anger and embarrassment that everyone was now privy to his little tryst. “Ummmm what?” Matt asked, breaking the silence, which had fallen in the room. “I can prove it. I have the whole thing on video!” Kylo said, a triumphant smirk on his face. That smirk soon dropped when he realized what he just said. Y/N’s eyes grew wide and her cheeks were coloured crimson. “YOU VIDEOTAPED US! YOU PIG!” Y/N screamed as she slapped Kylo on the chest. Tears began to well up in Y/N’s eyes as she made her way to the front door. All eyes were on Kylo; the tension could be cut with a knife. “You really are a dog.” Ben deadpanned as they heard the door slam shut. 

It had been a week since the incident and no one had heard from Y/N, aside from Hux who had to work with her on their project. “She is still angry with you, before you ask.” Hux said as he walked into the triplet’s apartment. Kylo sighed as he and Hux walked into the living room. “It was an accident. I didn’t mean to do it! I had the camera on for a project and when she walked in I forgot it was recording.” Kylo explained as he plopped down on the couch. “Does she know that?” Hux asked as he took a seat next to him. Ben walked into the living room, laughing when he saw Kylo. “Dude, I can’t believe you taped her!” Ben chortled as he walked into the kitchen. He had been doing that for a week, laughing and shaking his head whenever he saw Kylo. “I just need to explain the situation to her. She won’t even return my calls.” Kylo sighed again as he placed his head in his hands. At that moment Matt walked into the living room. “I called Y/N. She really isn’t happy with you. But I did convince her to come over so you can apologize.” Matt said as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Kylo raised his head and looked at his brother. “I only did it because I don’t want things to be weird between you guys and also because I actually like having her around. She had one condition though, you have to destroy the video, in front of her.” Matt explained as he flipped through the channels. 

The boys heard a light knock on the door an hour later. Matt got up and opened the door to reveal Phasma and Y/N. Y/N had invited Phasma so there was another girl there, it made her feel more comfortable. Matt led them into the living room. Kylo stood in the middle of the room with the iPad in his hands. “Well, if it isn’t Kylo. Porn King of the north end.” Y/N said, the anger evident in her voice. Hux, Matt, Ben and Phasma were all sitting on the couch, observing the situation. “Y/N, I have the video. I wanted to explain myself first.” Kylo said, still standing. Y/N crossed her arms as she considered it. “Alright.” She said as she sat on the arm of the couch. “When you walked into my room I was working on the video project for school. I forgot it was still recording when you walked in.” Kylo explained, his eyes boring into hers. “And you didn’t delete is because?” Y/N asked as she stood up again, taking a defensive stance. “I don’t know why…” Kylo said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. “Alright, give me the video, I will delete it myself.” Y/N said as she held out her hand for the iPad. As Kylo was about to hand her the device the spectators on the couch all stood up in unison, all shouting a loud “NO!” Kylo and Y/N paused, looking at them in disbelief. “Well, it’s just that we haven’t actually settled the debate on who seduced who…” Ben said as he slowly sat back down. “Are you saying you guys actually want to see this video?!” Y/N practically shouted as her eyes bulged out of her head. They all nodded in agreement. “I don’t think so.” Kylo stated as he reclaimed the iPad. Y/N looked over at him, she knew Kylo always liked to prove himself right. So why would he not want to at least show her and the rest of them the video, at least the part before all the sex. She glared over at the tall man. “Why not?” Y/N questioned. “I thought you wanted the video destroyed.” Kylo stated matter-of-factly. “I do. But the fact that you are not willing to prove that you were right by showing us that video makes me curious. It makes me think that I was right all along. You came on to me.” Y/N said with a smirk. “I don’t want to show them the video for your sake, to protect your dignity! I don’t want them to see you practically begging me to take you right then and there!” Kylo once more seethed with anger. “Oh please!” Y/N yelled back as she tried to get the iPad from Kylo, jumping up and down as Kylo held the iPad in the air. Matt had crept up from his seat and snatched the iPad from his brother, bringing it back to the couch. He sat down between Ben and Phasma, Hux leaned over to get a better view. Kylo and Y/N stood there, stunned. Matt hit the play button. Y/N could hear her own voice, blushing a little when she heard herself call Hux a controlling asshole, at which Hux rolled his eyes and scoffed. As the video continued, Y/N and Kylo avoided eye contact. “You know, I could really use a pick me up, I’m so stressed” Y/N heard herself say in the video. Matt paused the video and looked up at Y/N. “You totally came on to Kylo.” He stated. “What? I did not!” Y/N protested. “You did, those big does eyes, the way you stretched your body and the whole ‘I need a pick me up’ line is so cliché!” Phasma laughed. Y/N blushed in embarrassment. Kylo walked over and snatched the iPad from his brother and deleted the video. “I think I’m gonna go home.” Y/N said as she gathered her purse and walked out of the living room. Kylo glared at the small group in the couch.

Later that night Y/N heard a knock at her apartment door. She paused the movie she was watching and set down her ice-cream bucket. She was wearing he baggiest and most loose fitting flannel pajama pants with an oversized long-sleeved shirt. Her hair had been hastily pushed up into a messy, lopsided bun. She opened her front door, thinking it was the pizza delivery guy. It was not. Kylo stood in front of her door; he was dressed in a black hoodie and dark grey pants. “Hey” He said softly as Y/N opened the door. “Hey” Y/N replied, her voice a little scratchy and gruff from the lack of use and the crying she had done when she had gotten home earlier that day. “Can I come in?” Kylo asked. Y/N looked up at him and moved out of the way. Kylo walked into the apartment, taking a short look around. He had never been in Y/N’s apartment. “I’m sorry for what happened. I just wanted to say that if you hadn’t come on to me… I would have definitely come on to you.” Kylo said as he stood awkwardly in the middle of her living room. “Really?” Y/N asked as she leaned against the wall. “Yes, really.” Kylo said as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around he waist. Y/N looked up into his eyes. Kylo leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Kylo picked her up, still locked in the kiss and sat her down on the couch. He broke the kiss, sitting next to her. Once he had settled onto the couch he grabbed Y/N and placed her on his lap. “What are we watching?” He asked as he pressed the play button on the remote.


End file.
